


Make Some Noise

by tiny_freakin_head



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Sniper and Engineer think Spy is just always quiet during sex, until they hear him with Heavy. After that, they make it their mission to make Spy cry out while they fuck him.





	Make Some Noise

Spy’s lovers were used to his peculiarities. And he had a lot of them. He never slept in the same bed twice in a row. He rarely slept at all, as far as they could tell. He liked to disappear for hours, sometimes days, without telling anyone. He wouldn’t sleep unless there was a knife in the bed. He tended to skip group meals and eat when no one else was about, though he never had much of an appetite thanks to all the cigarettes he smoked.

But there was one characteristic that both Engineer and Sniper struggled to get used to.

Spy was nearly silent during sex.

They could tell he was enjoying himself. He’d start off with his hands on them, but at a certain point he’d grab at the headboard so he wouldn’t scratch at them. He’d gasp and, at most, whimper softly. Spy would flush from his face down his chest as he neared his orgasm, but no matter how vocal his lovers were, no matter how much attention they paid him, he was quiet.

Sniper and Engineer were lounging in front of the camper on Sniper’s saggy lawn chairs. They’d each had several beers, and Sniper was feeling loose and comfortable. A thought drifted through his mind, and he giggled a little. “Have you…have you ever gotten Spy to make noise? Y’know. While you’re…?”

Engineer took a second to catch on to what Sniper meant. He groaned. “No, never. Just little quiet things. I know he likes to be quiet, but it’s just darn ridiculous.”

“Ha!” Sniper laughed, slapping his thigh. “Oh, I’m glad you said that, mate. I’m glad I asked. It’s been driving me crazy! I was really starting to worry it was just me. I mean…” He blushed. “I like to think I’m…pretty good. I’ve slept with plenty of blokes, and even a lot of the ones I only spent one night with at least made _some_ noise.”

“Drives me a bit crazy too, to be honest,” Engineer sighed. “I know he’s enjoying himself, or I hope so, anyway. I just wish he’d let go.”

“You think that’s what it is?”

“Seems that way, don’t you think? That he just can’t relax enough to make noise?”

“I mean, that’s what I’d _like_ to think it is.” Sniper laughed, scuffing at the dirt with the heel of one boot. “You’ve certainly gotten me, ah, relaxed. Lots.”

Engineer grinned, “Glad to hear it. I just feel like there’s something I could be doing to overload him, make him loosen up enough to make some kinda noise.”

Sniper shrugged. He was still a little shy openly discussing sexual things, but he’d gotten more used to it since coming to work for TF Industries. “We’ve tried that—tying him up, spanking him—and it just doesn’t seem to make a difference. He _likes_ it, and he’s relaxed, but he just can’t…” he laughed again, “…not be Spy.”

“I just feel like there’s more, y’know?” Engineer shrugged. “Do you think he’s always been like this?”

“I know what you mean, but I can’t think what. I’m sure he has. It might just be wishful thinking on my part, but…I don’t think he’s _ever_ been this open. With anyone.” Sniper grinned, wryly. “I know I haven’t.” He reached over and squeezed Engineer’s hand.

Engineer blushed a little, but grinned back. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I hope you’re right.”

Sniper downed the last of his beer, shrugging again. “I guess all we can do is what we’ve been doing. You planning on tinkering for a bit? Want me to walk you back?”

“Yeah, unless you just wanted to spend the night? I’m probably a bit too tipsy to do any real work,” Engineer admitted.

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping you’d say that.”

Engineer stood, wobbling a tiny bit before he steadied himself. “C’mon, it’s getting kinda chilly.”

***

“You’ve been…practicing, haven’t you?” Heavy laughed, sliding in a second finger alongside the first. Spy was tight, of course, but there was a certain give, an ease that he accepted the intrusion, that made him think Spy had been stretching himself on nights he didn’t spend with Heavy.

Spy nodded, already breathless, face red. “God, you feel so good,” he murmured, responding in Russian, matching Heavy's choice of language. It was easier for him this way. Dirty talk was far more difficult in his limited English. He had been practicing, as Heavy suspected, working himself open with larger and larger toys.

“Do you think about me?” Heavy teased lightly, curling his fingertips. His cock throbbed at the thought of Spy alone and fucking himself while thinking about him. “While you do this?” He pushed a little deeper and spread his fingers ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Spy breathed. As Heavy spread his fingers a soft moan escaped him. He was already a mess and they’d hardly started. His cock leaked onto his stomach obscenely, his pupils nearly eclipsed his irises.

“I like that,” Heavy admitted. He pulled his fingers out slowly, enjoying Spy’s anguished moan, then curled them so he could press a third fingertip to Spy’s opening. He held it there a moment, teasingly.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Spy said, voice still quiet. “Please…” he begged as Heavy teased him.

“After this, I think you’ll be able to take my cock,” Heavy murmured, his free hand lightly stroking Spy’s erection for a tantalizing moment before drawing away again to rest on his thigh. Spy tightened at the thought, and as soon as he released again, Heavy started sliding his third finger deeper. Slowly. “Do you want that?” he asked, smiling benignly down at Spy.

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, he nodded. As Heavy’s fingers worked their way deeper into him, he took a quick ragged breath, throwing his arm over his face. Even now, he still hated having people see every emotion to cross his face, and when he was being fucked it was impossible to school his face.

Heavy smiled; he’d let Spy cover his face for now, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it covered for long. “That’s all three,” he said as his fingers all slid in up to the last knuckle. He held them still for a moment, letting Spy adjust, then curled all three fingertips, pressing firmly against Spy’s inner wall.

“Ahh!” Spy cried out, stuffing his knuckles in his mouth to try and keep quiet. It was impossible with Heavy stretching him so wide. The man was so large, if they didn’t work him up to it slowly he wouldn’t have been able to take him at all. They had to use a lot of lube, and Spy knew the bed would be a mess after they were done, but it was so worth it.

Heavy wanted to tell Spy he didn’t have to be quiet, but he knew that would just make the stubborn man more determined to stay silent. Instead, he spread his fingers slightly, drawing them back and forth, slowly picking up speed.

Spy’s breaths came quick and hard, little cries making their way past his lips every time Heavy thrust his fingers deeper. “Oh god,” he moaned. “Please, I’m ready,” he pleaded.

“Are you sure?” Heavy teased, curling his fingers one last time before relenting and pulling them out. He wiped them on a cloth, then poured a generous glob of lube on his hand. He rubbed it a little to warm it up, then slicked his cock. He paused, then poured still more into Spy’s eager hole—without warming it first.

Spy whined, protesting this treatment, his arm coming away from his face so he could give Heavy a glare. Still, he couldn’t protest too much, or Heavy might make him wait even longer for his cock. Spy so far hadn’t even touched his own erection; he was afraid if he did he might not last until Heavy was ready to cum.

Heavy grinned back. He liked seeing Spy out of sorts, and liked putting him there even better. “Ready?” he asked, slowly, drawing it out to tease both Spy and himself.

“Yes!” Spy cried, feeling more and more desperate to be filled. He felt empty after having those thick fingers in him. “Please!”

Heavy positioned himself between Spy’s thighs and lined up his cock with Spy’s entrance. He shivered at the feeling of Spy trying to draw him in, his eyes fluttering closed. For many reasons, he’d never fucked someone before coming here, and even with Medic’s enthusiasm, it was still a novel experience that he cherished each time a man allowed Heavy to do this with him. He slowly arched his hips, pushing forward until just his head was inside Spy. “Alright?” he asked, voice a little guttural.

Spy let out a loud moan as Heavy pressed inwards. He couldn’t help clenching around his cock, his own cock leaking more precum over his belly. Red faced, he put a hand over his face again, wrapping his legs around Heavy as best he could, trying to draw him in farther.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Grabbing one of Spy’s hips in each hand—gently—Heavy leaned down, slowly letting his weight and Spy’s eagerness draw him deeper.

Spy let out a cry, clutching at the blankets wildly. As Heavy hit that sensitive spot with the head of his cock, he let out a bark of pleasure, head falling back, moaning louder with each thrust.

Out in the hallway, Sniper stopped. “Did you hear something just now?”

Engineer nodded, stopping to listen. It certainly sounded like Spy, and it was coming from the little room attached to the infirmary. “…you think he’s okay?”

“I don’t know. Can’t see any reason he’d be in there crying out like that unless someone was hurting him. Maybe the enemy Spy got in?”

“It could just be Medic fixing him up,” Engineer chided, no reason to jump to conclusions… yet. Still… “Let’s check on him, anyway.” He opened the door and froze.

Sniper’s eyes widened when Engineer stopped—something had to be horribly wrong! Luckily he could see over Engineer’s shoulder. He turned bright red and quickly looked away.

Heavy glanced over his shoulder when he heard the door, expecting to see Medic. He cocked his head in confusion when he saw Engineer in the doorway, Sniper peering from behind him.

Spy could not see what was happening, but he groaned with frustration as Heavy stilled in him. He wasn’t even all the way in yet! Spy cried out, begging Heavy to keep going. “Please, please!” he choked out.

Engineer was frozen. Spy was vocalizing. Just, not for them. That stung, just a little.

Heavy didn’t pull out, but he didn’t go any deeper, either. “…is something wrong?” he asked, voice a little strained.

Engineer went red and closed the door, sure that they’d want their privacy. Still… he was tempted to listen.

Spy whimpered, trying to pull Heavy deeper with his legs. It was not working. Heavy was far too large for him to move, especially while he was flat on his back and being fucked.

“Sorry,” Heavy apologized, gripping Spy’s hips again. He thrust, perhaps a little harder than he’d intended.

“AH!”

***

Sniper and Engineer stared at one another in shocked silence.

“I…don’t think he’s in trouble?” Sniper laughed, sounding slightly strangled. “Not more than he wants, anyway.”

Engineer shook his head. Though they’d already had a few, he suddenly found himself wanting another beer or two. “Well if that doesn’t make a man feel inadequate, I don’t know what would.”

Sniper laughed again, sounding a little more like himself. “You said it. I don’t know what I was expecting to find but…not that.”

Engineer chuckled, putting an arm around Sniper and heading back to his workshop.

“What do you think we’re doing…what do you think we’re _not_ doing that Heavy is?” Sniper asked, once they’d gotten settled—Engineer tinkering, Sniper perched on one of his counters with his long legs dangling.

Engineer gave him a look. “Well, there is an obvious size difference.” That was probably it, he figured. Maybe that was what Spy needed to completely let go. “Ever tried fisting him?”

“No, but…” Sniper gestured vaguely at his own groin, then at Engineer’s. “We’re not exactly… You think that’s all it is?”

Engineer shrugged. “I’d think so. You’ve got a lot more experience than Heavy. Or me, for that matter. I can’t think of anything he’d be doing differently. …and we could always ask.”

“…D’you think he’d tell us if we just came out and asked?” Sniper shrugged. “I’ve got more experience, maybe, but I didn’t exactly…ah..” He blushed. “I tended to do pretty much the same thing with every bloke, yeah?”

“I meant we could ask Heavy, he’s more likely to tell us.” Still, the thought of asking Heavy was… a little embarrassing. “I think the easiest way to tell would be to experiment, don’t you?”

“Oh! Yeah, that makes more sense than asking Spy.” Sniper wasn’t sure he wanted to have _that_ conversation, either, and from the look on Engineer’s face he suspected the Texan was thinking along similar lines. “You do like experimenting,” he teased.

“I do,” Engineer admitted, smiling. “And it’d be a lot more fun than an awkward conversation. We’ve never ah, never tried doing him at the same time.” They’d done so with Sniper once, which had been fantastic. Engineer had no idea why they’d never tried it with Spy.

Sniper laughed. “I’m rubbish at _regular_ conversations, never mind awkward ones. I’m definitely game for doing rather than talking.”

“Good. Maybe we’ll try tomorrow?” Engineer suggested.

“Give him a chance to rest up a bit? Might have to wait until the next day, the way they’re stuffing him.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Engineer blushed.

***

“You, ah, got plans for tonight?” Sniper asked, sidling up to Spy after the day’s battle. Despite a very satisfying night with Engineer, he’d spent the day hard, thinking about what they were going to do with Spy.

Spy looked up at him with a little grin, sliding a hand over the front of Sniper’s trousers. “Apparently I do,” he teased, “since you’ve been thinking about me.”

Sniper blushed, batting Spy’s hand away. “Me and Truckie have something planned for you…if you’re up for it.”

“Sounds interesting,” Spy kissed his cheek. “I assume we’re going to Engineer’s bed?”

“It’s the largest,” Sniper agreed. It was a normal sized bed, which still made it much larger than Sniper’s. Spy’s could have been larger if they knew where it was. Scout had started a pervasive rumour that it was in the vents. “You go ahead and shower and meet us there when you’re ready.” He could already see Engineer showering, standing as close to the wall with the showerheads as possible in an attempt to conceal his own erection. He was blushing, and Sniper suspected it was as much to do with arousal as embarrassment.

Sniper gave Spy a gentle but proprietary pat on the rear and sent him off to his personal shower stall. He quickly undressed and joined Engineer. The hot water felt wonderful, washing away the day’s sweat and loosening his muscles, cramped from sitting in the same position most of the battle. “He’ll meet us at your workshop,” he murmured to Engineer, hoping the noise of the showers and their teammates would keep anyone else from hearing.

“Good,” Engineer grinned, still flushed. He’d been thinking about their plans all day. It’d been very distracting.

Spy undressed in his private stall. Technically, taking off his mask in front of his teammates was a breach of contract. At this point about half his teammates had seen him maskless. Still, it was best to stick to contract as often as he could. Sniper had certainly seemed excited. Hopefully they had something special planned.

***

“I’m sure you’ve already thought of this, but he won’t be able to make noise if we’re both doing him,” Sniper pointed out. They’d finished before Spy, so they’d headed to Engineer’s bedroom in his workshop to get ready.

Engineer frowned, not sure what Sniper meant for a moment. “Oh. Oh! No, I meant like we did you that one time.” He couldn’t think of what to call it. “You know…” he didn’t want to describe it.

“Oh. Oh!” Sniper laughed. “Yeah, that makes more sense.” He bit his lip, shivering at the memory. “If anything, that just made me…more. Hope he gets here soon and doesn’t take one of his long showers.”

“Speak of the devil,” Engineer smiled as Spy came in, peeling off his mask and fixing his still damp hair.

“Devil yourself,” Spy smirked.

“I’m pretty sure, if we asked everyone, they’d agree it’s you,” Sniper teased. He was already undressed again—he’d only pulled his trousers back on for the walk from the showers to Engineer’s workshop.

Spy gave a shrug, still smiling. He began to undress, tossing his clothes carefully over a chair as he did.

Engineer chuckled, undressing again. He was far less careful with his clothes than Spy.

Sniper was a famously patient man—at least behind a gun—but now he was all but hopping from foot to foot with impatience. He did his best to hide it, because he knew that, if Spy noticed, it would only make him go slower.

Spy did notice, but only took the usual amount of time undressing himself. “You’re both excited tonight… what do you have planned for me?”

Engineer exchanged a glance with Sniper, grinning. “You’re gonna get fucked.”

Spy laughed. “That’s nothing new.”

“…by both of us.”

“Still, not that new,” Spy teased, though he was pleased with their idea. He loved being in the middle of the two of them. He slid onto Engineer’s bed, opening his arms to invite his lovers to join him.

Engineer bent closer and kissed him. “I think it’ll be easier with you in Sniper’s lap,” he suggested.

Spy raised an eyebrow. What would he brace himself on if he was going to suck Engineer off?

Sniper thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He gently nudged Spy out of the way and lay flat on Engineer’s bed. He patted his thighs, grinning cheekily at Spy. “Hop on, then.”

Spy obediently straddled Sniper’s legs. “Lube?” he asked Engineer.

Grabbing the little bottle from the bedside table, Engineer handed it to Sniper.

Reaching beneath Spy and making sure to ‘accidentally’ bump him as often as possible, Sniper slicked himself, then offered the bottle to Spy.

Spy poured a little on his fingers and worked himself open, slowly, looking back at Sniper as he did, teasing him with his slow, careful stretching.

Sniper bit his lip and looked away from Spy, even though he knew Spy would only take that as a win. He fought to keep his thighs from twitching, and placed a hand on each of Spy’s hips to keep them off his cock.

Engineer watched them, stroking himself slowly. God, they were gorgeous. How had he ever ended up with these two?

Ever so slowly, Spy lowered himself onto Sniper’s erection, biting his lip as he pressed inwards.

“Mmm—” Sniper let out a short, cut off moan, biting his lip harder. His nails dug into Spy’s sides, but he forced his hips to stay still.

Spy took in a shaky breath, still silent even as Sniper’s cock slid deeper.

Engineer waited until they were moving a little quicker, Spy clearly comfortable with Sniper inside him. He grabbed Spy by the thighs and lifted them, changing the angle Sniper was fucking him at.

As soon as he did, Spy’s eyes widened. He suddenly knew exactly where this night was heading. His cock twitched against his belly at the thought of them both fucking him.

Again, Engineer gave them time to get comfortable with that angle before slicking up his cock and adding a little more lube to Sniper’s as well.

Sniper heard Engineer move into place, groaning when he shifted Spy. He couldn’t help a few quick, hard thrusts, loving how tight Spy was around him already, eagerly anticipating how tight he was about to become. “Ready?” he asked, grinning up at Spy.

Spy nodded, his breaths coming quick and ragged. “Yes,” he breathed.

Engineer lined them up carefully, sliding in a couple fingers first to open Spy up. At that they got the first hint of a moan, and a flush across Spy’s face and ears.

“Oh, god—!” Sniper’s fingers dug even harder into Spy’s pale skin, his hips bucking involuntarily as Engineer slid in with him. He laughed, a little wildly. “Felt good the other way, but _this_ …!” He shook his head. “Don’t know how long I can last.”

“Just wait,” Engineer told him. He pressed his cock to Spy’s entrance when he was sure he’d fit without causing any pain. He pushed his way in along with Sniper, groaning low.

Spy’s hands clutched at Sniper, at the blankets, at anything he could reach. He turned his head to the side, crying out softly with the first thrust.

Sniper grinned, almost baring his teeth. He was _determined_ to make Spy cry out full-throated, the way he had with Heavy, and he knew Engineer had the same goal in mind. He concentrated on that, not on Engineer’s cock sliding against his, the hot wetness of Spy encircling them both. He bit his lip again, harder, forcing himself to lie still and not thrust the way he wanted to.

Engineer grabbed hold of Spy’s hips, moving him up and down on their dicks like he was nothing more than a toy, gripping both of them.

Spy bit his lip, short, bitten off moans escaping as they went deeper and deeper. “Oh, oh please,” he begged.

“Please?” Sniper purred, hoping Spy couldn’t tell how triumphant he was feeling. He arched, just a little, driving himself deeper into Spy. “Please what?” He was rather impressed that he’d been able to get the words out, rather than just grunting.

Engineer couldn’t even manage words, just a few truncated groans. But he felt quietly triumphant that Spy was getting louder. He’d been right, it was just a size thing.

Spy cried out, loudly, before abruptly clapping his hand over his mouth, turning a bright shade of red. They continued working him deeper and faster, until finally he grabbed at Sniper, practically howling as they both finally sheathed themselves in him together.

Sniper reached up and snatched at Spy’s wrists, gripping them tightly—both to ground himself, and so Spy couldn’t use them to cover his mouth again. And he knew Spy liked a little restraint in bed. The look on Spy’s face…they’d have to send Heavy a thank-you card.

There was a grin on Engineer’s face and he couldn’t control it, he was so pleased by the amount of sound they were getting out of their usually stoic lover.

Each time they bottomed out in him, Spy gave a cry, a loud, wavering moan as they forced the noise out of him. He sounded pleading but couldn’t manage a single word in any language.

“…close,” Sniper gritted out, nails digging into Spy’s wrists. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving—not much, pinned beneath two men, but enough to rock him back and forth a little.

Engineer nodded in agreement, he was so close, but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could.

Spy’s cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum and he struggled against the grip Sniper had on his wrists, desperately wanting to cover his face as he grew closer to orgasm. Finally he managed a word, “F-fuck!”

Sniper’s feet dug into the mattress beneath him, toes curled in the sheets. He wanted to last, to make Spy cry out again and again, but they just felt _so good_. He loved when all three of them came together—in both senses of the word.

Engineer finally came deep in Spy with a grunt, still thrusting a few more times afterwards. “God,” he panted.

Spy trembled, then tensed, breath caught in his throat as he came across his chest. “Ahh,” he practically sobbed, collapsing weakly on top of Sniper.

Deeply relieved, Sniper shifted his grip back to Spy’s hips, pushing down hard on him to force himself as deep as possible. He bucked a few times, though he couldn’t get much movement, and it wasn’t long before he came too, almost silent but nails biting into Spy’s sides. His world went white for a moment, and then he relaxed. He released Spy and lay, panting, on the bed.

Carefully, Engineer pulled out, grabbing a cloth to wipe them up before laying down next to the two of them.

Spy felt too weak, too well fucked to move, even to let Sniper pull out of him. “Fuck,” he managed again.

“That about covers it,” Sniper agreed with a laugh. “Love you both.” He snuggled up against Spy, sliding an arm beneath him to reach Engineer.

Spy finally wriggled his way between the two of them, squeezing both of their hands, unable to talk quite yet.

Engineer chuckled, kissing Spy’s ear. “Love you both,” he agreed.

Spy nodded, not sure how else to get his point across.


End file.
